Las historias o desvarios de España
by Bloody Anzhy
Summary: Cinco países se mueren por los huesos de España, aunque algunos lo demuestran de una forma no muy clara.  Parejas y advertencias dentro. YAOI. Si no le gusta, no mire.  Capítulo 4 up!
1. Capítulo 1 : Russia está extraño

**¡Hola!**

**No me hago responsable de los daños psicológicos que puede causar este fic, ya que lo creé en un corto (premanente) estado de locura o fumada de marihuana. **

** Este fic no lo pueden ver ni las personas hipersensibles, ni los osos amorosos, y en general, todo aquel que no sea Chuck Norris.**

**Estan Advertidos.**

**Por cierto, esto es un Rusia/Holanda/Inglaterra/Francia/RomanoxEspaña. Si no te gusta, no mires. No tiene sentido que lo leas. Aparición de comunidades autónomas.  
><strong>

**Desvaríos de Francia, nueva faceta pervertida de Holanda y por supuesto, Rusia con un estado de anexión aterrador.**

**Disclaimer: No poseo a Hetalia... La posee su poseedor.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Era un día soleado, dónde el Sol mediterráneo despertaba de la forma más cruel a la representación de España, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Se había quedado a dormir a la casa de su hija Comunidad Valenciana, o para abreviar, Valencia. Estaban en pleno verano y cómo que el prefería estar en un lugar más fresco. Mañana iría a visitar a su hija Cantabria. Se levantó de la cama de mala gana y empezó a vestirse. Valencia, o Àngela, ya estaría despierta aunque de no muy buen humor.<p>

Su hija tenía una espantosa manía de ir quemando cosas, sobre todo en época de fallas. Le compraba kilos y kilos de pólvora a China sólo para ella. Además, cuando se cabreaba, daba mucho miedo... Pero gracias al cielo, sólo pasaba muy pocas veces.

Bajó a la cocina. Había una nota en el frigorífico.

_"Papá, me he ido a casa de Cataluña. Seguramente me atará a una silla y me obligará a que me independice con ella._

_Tranquilo, que no pasará._

_Tienes leche en el frigo y también horchata. En la despensa tienes 'fartons'. Cómo te los acabes todos te juro_

_por mis naranjas que te descuartizo vivo._

_Con cariño, Valencia"_

Antonio cogió el bote de horchata y un par de 'fartons' y empezó a desayunar. Hoy tenía una reunión de la ONU y faltaba media hora para que empezase. Pero eso a España, el daba igual. Ya llegaría él a la hora que fuese. La reunión era en Manhattan, Estados Unidos.

Últimamente, había estado notando muchas miradas en él... Era extrañamente aterrador. Francia estaba más cariñoso de lo normal con él y Holanda no paraba de mirarle. A lo mejor, estaría hechizándole o echándole un mal de ojo. No sería de extrañar, la verdad. Rusia también estaba raro con él. No le paraba de decir la misma palabreja en ruso, que por supuesto, no entendía ni papa.

Nada más acabó de desayunar, salió hacia en aeropuerto de Manises. Cogió el primer vuelo a Estados Unidos y voló allí en menos que canta un gallo.

El edificio dónde hacían la reunión era un enorme rascacielos. Entró por la puerta, que era protegida por unos guardias que podían ser fácilmente confundidos por gorilas.

Se montó en el ascensor y pulsó la tecla dónde ponía "69". A Francia le gustaba mucho ese número y Antonio no tenía ni idea de porque. Escuchó unos gritos ya cerca de la planta dónde se hacía la famosa reunión. Por el acento francés de unos y el acento británico de otros, ya se sabía quienes eran.

Francis, la representación de Francia y Arthur la representación de Inglaterra, se estaban peleando, aunque eso era pan de cada día.

Salió del ascensor y entró en la sala de reuniones. Se hizo un silencio bastante extraño... e inquietante. Todo el mundo estaba mirándole, literalmente.

— ¡Espagne, mon ami! ¡Por fin viniste! Esto estaba muy aburrido sin ti... — exclamó Francia, corriendo hacia España. Notó cómo una traviesa mano de el francés se deslizaba hacia su trasero.

— Cómo ya estamos todos, empecemos ya la reunión — dijo Inglaterra mirando muy mal al francés. Cómo Francis no se separaba de España, tuvieron que pedir ayuda a Prusia y a Alemania. Tardaron más de media hora en quitarle a Francis de encima.

España se sentó en su silla y empezó a dormirse. Grecia estaba a su lado dormido y cómo que la pereza de contagia.

Estados Unidos hablaba sin parar y exponía las ideas más absurdas que Antonio había escuchado jamás, pero no decía nada en contra. Arthur se quejaba continuamente y Francia metía cizaña sin tener él nada que ver. Rusia asustaba a Lituania y Polonia no paraba de amenazar al ruso. Bielorrusia acosaba al mismo tiempo al ruso, que no sabía si tener miedo de su hermana o disfrutar por ver a Lituania muy asustado.

Feliciano estaba más animado de lo normal y Alemania se iba a desmayar de escuchar todo el santo día el 've, ve, ve~' de Italia del Norte. Romano estaba charlando con Bélgica, ante la mirada de Holanda en él. Turquía estaba sentado al lado de Japón y al parecer se lo estaban pasando muy bien. China jugaba con su panda, aislado de todos. Suecia y Finlandia no decían nada, sólo estaban allí sentados, sin decir nada.

Dinamarca hablaba con Noruega. Prusia jugaba con su pollito.

En resumen, esto era de todo menos una reunión.

— ¡Callaos, maldita sea! — exclamó Suiza. Su hermanita Liechenstein estaba muy mareada y no podía permitir que esos imbéciles la pusieran peor.

Todos volvieron a su sitio, ante la amenazadora mirada de Suiza y su famosa escopeta. Grecia y España seguían durmiendo. Hasta que acabaron la supuesta reunión, nadie les desperto o hizo algo para que prestaran atención.

Al acabar, Francis despertó a España y este despertó a Grecia. Antonio y Heracles se llevaban bastante bien.

— Mon ami, ¿Vamos a beber algo en el bar? Esta reunión me a dejado en un estado de imperfección horrendo — dijo Francis,caminando junto al español.

— ¿Ahora? No lo sé... Tengo sueño y ganas de irme a casa.

— Vamos... Viene también Gilbert. ¡No nos dejes así, Antonie! ¡Tio Francis se pondrá a llorar!

— Tienes mucho cuento.

Francia se fue a una esquina a llorar en silencio. Lo que el no entiende, es que el silencio no es dar voces cómo si le estuvieran matando. España se fue, dejando a Francia sólo con su miseria.

La verdad, Antonio era muy malo cuando quería.

— ¡Nooooo! ¡Déjame! ¡Socorro! — El español se giró en dirección a esos gritos. Debía de haberselo imaginado... Rusia huyendo de la forma más desesperada, de nada más y nada menos, Bielorrusia.

La mujer tenía una cara de psicópata que te caías de espalda, además tenía un cuchillo. Rusia cogió a España de la camisa y los encerró dentro de un armario para que su 'querida y adorable' hermanita no los pillara.

— Rusia...

— ¿D-Da?

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí dentro contigo si a mi no me persigue tu hermana?

— Q-Quiero tener un escudo... Da.

El armario estaba bastante oscuro, aunque se podía diferenciar las dos siluetas dentro de él. Hungría ahora mismo, estaría grabando con cámara aquella escena. El armario estaba apretado y los dos sentían la respiración del otro en la cara.

Rusia nunca había podido soñar algo mejor. Estaba en un armario oscuro, a centímetros de la cara de España y nadie podía impedir que se 'uniera' a él.

Lo haría tooodo suyo. Nada más de pensarlo, le entraban más ganas de tirarse lo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que estar más aquí? Es que tengo bastante sueño y tengo hambre...

Sintió la mirada analizadora y algo más de Rusia en su ser. Tenía una impresión de que algo extraño iba a pasar... pero cómo que le daba igual.

Notó cómo en ruso se empezaba a acercr más a él, hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Un escalofrío cruzó toda la espalda del español. La lengua de ruso delineó el labio superior de Antonio y este también empezó a lamer los labios de su compañero. Se lamían mutuamente, chocando sus leguas e intercambiando saliva. Iván metió la lengua dentro de la boca de Antonio, bastante hondo.

El gran cuerpo del eslavo apretó al ibérico contra la pared del armario, juntándose más de lo que ya estaban. España notó en prominente bulto de Rusia presionando en suyo y no pudo evitar gemir. Llevo sus manos hacia las hebras rubias del eslavo y profundizó aún más el beso.

Iván terminó el beso húmedo y mordió fuertemente el labio inferior de Antonio, sacándole algo de sangre. Lamió dicho líquido y bajó hasta el cuello moreno del país de la pasión. Lo mordió, lamió y chupó hasta dejaro todo rojo y con varias marcas.

España le quitó el pesado abrigo a Rusia y metió las manos por la camisa, acariciando la blanca piel del más alto. Iván no pudo evitar soltar algunos suspiros al notar la cálida piel del español pasar por la suya, que era fría.

— Rusia... Mmm... — El eslavo metió una mano dentro del pantalón del español, acariciando a 'Madrid'.

España pensaba que Rusia era un experto en calenctar el ambiente... Aunque fuera la cosa más irónica de todo el universo.

Rusia pensaba que España tenía un cuerpo de infarto y era delicioso.

Se estaban divirtiendo bastante... aunque alguien les tuvo que cortar el buen rollo.

— _Maldizione!_ ¡Bastardo estúpido! ¿¡Cómo te puedes enrollar con ese ruso maltratador! _Stupido!_ —Romano fue quién los interrumpió. Rusia tenía una cara de querer matar a Italia del Sur y España estaba pálido y completamente paralizado.

— Y-Yo... ¡R-Romano! S-Se me fue la cabeza yo...

—_ Zitto idiota! Sei un pervertito! Stronzo! _— Romano salió corriendo y España no tardó ni un segundo para salir detrás de él.

Rusia tenía ganas de pegar, descuartizar, asesinar o todo lo que tenga que ver con destrucción, a alguien.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo<strong>

**No tiene lógica pero... mientras haya algo escrito, todo bien.**

**Review...~**


	2. Capítulo 2 : ¿Por qué estoy desnudo?

**¡Hola!**

**No me hago responsable de los daños psicológicos que puede causar este fic, ya que lo creé en un corto (premanente) estado de locura o fumada de marihuana. **

** Este fic no lo pueden ver ni las personas hipersensibles, ni los osos amorosos, y en general, todo aquel que no sea Chuck Norris.**

**Están Advertidos.**

**Por cierto, esto es un Rusia/Holanda/Inglaterra/Francia/RomanoxEspaña. Si no te gusta, no mires. No tiene sentido que lo leas. Aparición de comunidades autónomas.**

**Pondré también un ligero PrussiaxEspaña, a petición de 'Neko'.  
><strong>

**Desvaríos de Francia, nueva faceta pervertida de Holanda y por supuesto, Rusia con un estado de anexión aterrador.**

**Disclaimer: No poseo a Hetalia... La posee su poseedor.**

* * *

><p>Rusia estaba que se subía por las paredes. Ese maldito de Italia de Sur había arruinado sus planes... ¿Ahora cómo conseguiría que España fuera uno con él? Menos mal que su hermana menor Bielorrusia se había ido ya a su casa...<p>

Iván se subió al avión que le llevaría de vuelta a su fría y congelada casa. Ojalá tuviera el clima que España tenía en la suya...

Durante todo el camino de vuelta pensó en todas las posibles maneras de que Antonio se uniera a él y cepillarse-lo de una vez por todas, sin italianos entrometidos de por medio.

Ya se lo estaba imaginando...

* * *

><p>— ¡Romanooo! ¡Espera! —gritaba Antonio. Romano estaba corriendo delante de él. El condenado si que corría.<p>

—_ Go! Tu sei un fottuto bastardo! Dannazione! Non voglio vedere più! _— A Romano se le había partido el corazón. Había estado enamorado de España desde que se dio cuenta, y ahora se lo encontraba en un armario haciendo el yo que sé con el ruso sádico de las narices. No tenía ningunas granas de ver al maldito bastardo español... Se iría con Bélgica.

Al menos, ella si que lo quería.

— ¡Romano! ¡Que ha sido un error! _¡Joder!_ — Antonio se paró. Vio cómo su lindo Lovi se iba corriendo... La verdad es que no sabía por qué se había puesto así. Sólo se estaba divirtiendo un poco con Rusia... y él siempre decía que le daba exactamente igual lo que él hiciera.

A veces, no entendía absolutamente nada de Lovino.

— _¡Spain!_ ¿Qué haces aún aquí? — Era Inglaterra. Parecía mosqueado por algo, pero eso no era algo que le quitaba el sueño al español.

— Bueno, es que... Estaba buscando una cosa. Al parecer se me a caído mientras corría — No era del todo mentira. Mientras perseguía a Lovino, se le habían caído las llaves de casa.

Inglaterra se le quedó mirando muy fijamente. España tenía una cara de despistado y atolondrado que le entraban ganas de volver a sus épocas de pirata, pero no para quitarle oro, precisamente. Y es que el tiempo le había sentado muy bien al ibérico.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar esa cosa? — le dijo Arthur.

La sorpresa no tardó en asomarse por la cara de Antonio. Vale, esto se empezaba a poner muy raro. ¿Ahora Arthur quiere ayudarle? ¿Estaba en un mundo paralelo o algo parecido o que?

— Vaya... Bueno, si quieres por mi vale.

Se pusieron a buscar las llaves de España por todos lados. Por las alfombras, los escasos muebles, las cortinas... ¡Nada!

Antonio no sabía que Arthur tenía sus llaves... Y es que el inglés quería ver el trasero del español un poco más de cerca. Joder, ya se le estaba pegando algo de aquel franchute.

Ajeno a todas las miradas lujuriosas de su acompañante, España estaba de lo más preocupado. Si no tenía las llaves no podía entrar en casa. Si no podía entrar en casa, no podía tomar una siesta. Y si no podía tomar una siesta estaría zombie por todo lo que quedara de día.

Vamos, que tenía que encontrar las llaves, fuese cómo fuese.

—_ ¡Joder! ¡Dónde estarán esas putas llaves!_ — se quejó España en su propio idioma.

Arhur se reía por dentro. España tenía una carita tan mona cuando se enfadaba...

El inglés lanzó las llaves de Antonio por la ventana.

Tu también eres malo, Iggy.

— No están, España. Si quieres podemos ir a mi casa y te quedas allí...

Antonio se lo pensó durante un rato... muy corto. Enseguida dijo que si.

Se subieron en el avión camino de la casa de Iggy. Estuvieron todo el trayecto en silencio, aunque sin faltar las miradas hambrientas del 'caballero' inglés. Tardaron unas pocas horas en llegar y unos cuantos minutos en entrar en la casa de Arthur. Era bastante grande y acogedora...

Antonio rezaba en que el inglés no hiciera él la comida.

— Sam te enseñará tu habitación — le dijo el inglés. A su lado había una chica vestida de sirvienta. Esa sería Sam. Antonio le sonrió de la forma más encantadora posible, haciendo que la joven se sonrojase. Sam le guió hasta la segunda planta de la casa y se paró delante de una puerta.

— _This is your room, my lord. I hope you like it_ — le dijo la chica en si idioma. España entendió algo.

— _Thanks, Sam. _

La chica se fue y España entró en su, ahora, supuesta habitación. Era bastante bonita. Lo que más le gustaba era su cama de matrimonio. Tan suave y blandita...

Iggy entró en la habitación de Antonio. Estaba tirado en la cama, más dormido que una marmota. Las mejillas estaba sonrojadas, señal de que estaba bastante a gusto.

Inglaterra entró en modo francés.

Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con llave. Le empezó a levantar la camisa, rozando con las yemas de los dedos la piel morena del ibérico. Este se revolvió un poco, pero no se llegó a despertar. Siguió levantando la camiseta y se la quitó de forma pausada. Ya sin camiseta, Arthur se dispuso a lamer lentamente el vientre de Antonio, para ir subiendo y subiendo. Llegó a sus pezones y no tardó en empezar a jugar con ellos. Los mordía y succionaba de forma suave.

El español no se daba cuenta de lo que el británico le hacía, seguía en el mundo de los sueños...

Inglaterra mordió el cuello de España, haciendo que este se quejase un poquito. Al parecer, España era muy sensible en la zona del cuello. Unos pequeños gemidos se dejaron escuchar por la boca del ibérico, pero este seguía sin despertarse.

"Si que tiene el sueño pesado..." pensó Arthur, aunque era mejor. Le podría hacer lodo lo que quisiera.

Se puso encima de Antonio y besó sus labios en un beso bastante puro, aunque luego ese beso era de todo menos puro. Le metió la lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta. Las pálidas manos inglesas fueron descendiendo hasta llegar a el borde de los pantalones, que quitó en menos que canta un gallo. España se quedó en boxers, bastante apretados, hay que decir.

Dejó los labios del español y fue bajando por su pecho, de la misma forma que antes. Al llegar al inicio de los boxers, los fue bajando poco a poco...

— ¡IGGY! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡EL HERO ESTÁ AQUÍ! — se escuchó por toda la casa.

"_Alfred__ Damn shit, always has to come to annoy __all ..._" pensó bastante enfadado Arthur. Pensó en no responder, pero conociendo al estadounidense, no serviría de mucho.

Se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño. Tenía una erección de los mil demonios, así que se dio una rápida ducha fría.

Salió de la habitación muy enfadado, y se lo hizo sabes a Alfred de inmediato.

* * *

><p>España se despertó lentamente. Tenía bastante frío, y no tenía ni idea de porque. Miró hacia abajo.<p>

— ¿Pero que coño hago yo desnudo?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo<strong>

**No tiene lógica pero... mientras haya algo escrito, todo bien.**

**Review...~**


	3. Capítulo 3: Antonio, eres extraño

**¡Hola!**

**No me hago responsable de los daños psicológicos que puede causar este fic, ya que lo creé en un corto (premanente) estado de locura o fumada de marihuana. **

** Este fic no lo pueden ver ni las personas hipersensibles, ni los osos amorosos, y en general, todo aquel que no sea Chuck Norris.**

**Están Advertidos.**

**Por cierto, esto es un Rusia/Holanda/Inglaterra/Francia/RomanoxEspaña. Si no te gusta, no mires. No tiene sentido que lo leas. Aparición de comunidades autónomas.**

**Pondré también un ligero PrussiaxEspaña, a petición de 'Neko'.  
><strong>

**Desvaríos de Francia, nueva faceta pervertida de Holanda y por supuesto, Rusia con un estado de anexión aterrador.**

**Disclaimer: No poseo a Hetalia... La posee su poseedor.**

* * *

><p>España ya había llegado a su casa. Alfred encontró las llaves en una calle de Manhattan. Vio a Arthur hablar algo en su idioma, aunque no lo entendió muy bien. Aún estaba un poco confuso de cómo había llegado a estar desnudo. Que el recordara no se había quitado la ropa... Ya lo averiguaría.<p>

Entró en su casa y suspiró aliviado. Por fin estaba en ella... Madrid seguramente estaría con París o con Moscú. Últimamente, su capital se llevaba muy bien con la de Rusia... Su nombre humano creo que era Nikolay o algo así. María estaba muy a gusto con él.

Entró en su habitación.

— ¡España! ¡Hemos venido a visitarte, pero cómo no estabas entramos por la ventana y te esperamos aquí! — Era Bélgica. A su lado estaba Holanda fumando... España odiaba ese olor a humo dentro de su casa, aunque si se lo decía al rubio, seguramente fumaría en mayor cantidad.

— Me alegro de que estéis aquí. ¿Queréis algo de comer? — En realidad no se alegraba tanto. El quería estar solo, dormir un rato y después leer algún libro. Hacía el tiempo perfecto para aquello, pero al parecer, Dios estaba en su contra.

— ¡Vale! — Bélgica salió corriendo de la habitación hacia la cocina, con una sonrisa gatuna en sus labios. Hubo un momento de silencio que se hizo insoportable para Antonio.

Holanda se le quedó mirando de una forma no muy agradable, con un aura extrañamente aterradora rodeando le.

— Estoo... ¿No vas a bajar?

— No. — contestó Vicent.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque quiero llenarte la habitación de humo. Se que te molesta.

"_Cabrón"_ pensó España para su adentros. Y de nuevo ese inquietante silencio... Antonio observó el pelo en punta de Holanda. Le estaban entrando ganas de revolver le el pelo. Sería tan lindo verlo con el pelo revuelto ~.

España se acercó un paso hacia Vicent. Este, retrocedió un paso, de forma inconsciente. Antonio le estaba mirando de una forma un poco rara... Más concreta-mente a su pelo.

Se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que el español quería hacer.

— Si se te ocurra.

— ¡Vamooos ~! ¡Déjame espachurrar te el pelo ~!

— ¡Ni de coña!

España saltó encina de Holanda, pero este logró escapar a tiempo. Salió de la habitación corriendo, seguido por un España, que había sacado un cubo de agua de la nada.

— ¡Holandaa~!

— ¡Déjame pirado!

Entonces, una mesa se puso delante de Holanda, haciendo que se golpeara la barriga y quedase tendido encima de ella. Había una nota pegada que decía:

_" Papá, después digas que no te quiero._

_Madrid"_

_— _Que niña más buena que tengo, ¿no te lo parece, Holanda?

_— _No... Ay...

Y finalmente, nuestro querido Antonio logró su cometido. Tiró el agua encima del pelo de Holanda. Quedó todo mojado, con el pelo pegado a la frente y con una cara de querer matar al ibérico. Con todo en enfado del mundo mundial, se abalanzó contra España, pero algo salió mal.

Aparte de que el agua estaba esparcida por todo el suelo, a el holandés le dolía aún el golpe. De forma irremediable cayó encima de España, quedando en una posición digna de una foto húngara.

Una de las piernas de Vicent estaba entre las de Antonio, haciendo que este no pudiera cerrarlas. Sus brazos estaban a los lados de la cabeza del ibérico. Tenían los torsos pegados y Antonio notaba cómo el agua de la camisa del más alto le mojaba a él. Sus labios estaban a centímetros, tanto que notaban la respiración del otro.

Si, digna de una foto húngara.

Holanda se quedó paralizado, al igual que su antiguo jefe. Había una tensión increíble, aunque no hacían nada para solucionarla. España, un poco en su mundo, notó que tenía los labios secos, así que se pasó la lengua por ellos, rozando los de Vicent al instante. Aquello fue el detonante para que Holanda perdiera todo su auto-control y se tirara a comerle la boca al ibérico.

Antonio, de la sorpresa abrió la boca, dando un pase V.I.P a Holanda para meter su lengua en la boca del hispano. El rubio puso su mano en el muslo del contrario, en una caricia no muy inocente y levantó la pierna. Ya participando activamente en los hechos, Antonio arqueó la espalda, haciendo que sus entrepiernas se pegaran más de lo que ya estaban. Holanda lanzó un gemido ronco ante esto. Los pantalones ya le estaban empezando a molestar igual que la otra ropa.

Entonces, los dos oyeron el sonido de una cámara de fotos. Era Bélgica, que al verse descubierta huyó lo más rápido posible de su hermano, que quería esas fotos, costara lo que costara.

España... Se levantó y se fue a dormir, cómo si nada hubiera pasado.

Antonio, eres extraño.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo<strong>

**No tiene lógica pero... mientras haya algo escrito, todo bien.**

**Review...~**


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Por qué no me dejan acabar?

**¡Hola!**

**No me hago responsable de los daños psicológicos que puede causar este fic, ya que lo creé en un corto (premanente) estado de locura o fumada de marihuana. **

** Este fic no lo pueden ver ni las personas hipersensibles, ni los osos amorosos, y en general, todo aquel que no sea Chuck Norris.**

**Están Advertidos.**

**Por cierto, esto es un Rusia/Holanda/Inglaterra/Francia/RomanoxEspaña. Si no te gusta, no mires. No tiene sentido que lo leas. Aparición de comunidades autónomas.**

**Pondré también un ligero PrussiaxEspaña, a petición de 'Neko'.  
><strong>

**Desvaríos de Francia, nueva faceta pervertida de Holanda y por supuesto, Rusia con un estado de anexión aterrador.**

**Disclaimer: No poseo a Hetalia... La posee su poseedor.**

* * *

><p>Le dolía la cabeza. Y mucho. Maldita hora en que le hizo caso a su superior — que no pronunciaba bien las eses — para que se pusiera el despertador a las seis de la mañana. Se levantó y de inmediato se acordó de todo lo que había hecho ayer. Primero casi se acostaba con Rusia y después con Holanda. Y tampoco encontraba explicación a el porque había aparecido desnudo en casa de Inglaterra. Esperaba que hoy fuera un día más tranquilo.<p>

— ¡Espagne! ¡Tu tito esta aquí~! — Antonio se preguntó cómo coño se había metido Francia en su casa. Y porqué estaba en la puerta de su habitación con unos churros en la mano — aunque a eso no le decía que no — y una taza de chocolate.

— Emm... ¿Que haces aquí, Francis?

— ¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi querido y atractivo vecino?

— Bueno... Cómo casi nunca vienes a verme y cuando vienes es para fo-

— ¡Qué mal concepto tienes de mí, mon ami! — interrumpió Francia antes de que España acabara la frase.

Francis se sentó en el borde de la cama y le dio a Antonio lo que llevaba en las manos. Este lo aceptó con gusto y se dispuso a comer los churros, pero notó los suaves besos del francés en su cuello.

— Y no querías hacerlo eh...

— Eres demasiado lascivo, Toño.

Francia se colocó detrás de España y hizo sus besos más hambrientos. Antonio seguí comiendo sus churros e incluso movía el cuello para que el francés tuviera más comodidad. España ya estaba acostumbrado a los manoseos de su vecino, ya que los había estado sufriendo desde que eran unos críos. Un pequeño mordisco en su hombro le hizo soltar un pequeño gemido y esto a Francia le gustó.

¿A quién no le gustaría tener a un sexy español dejando que le hicieras todo lo que quisieras y gimiendo? A Francia desde luego, si que le gustaba.

— Tengo que hacer trabajo, Francis... Ya seguiremos luego ¿si? Mmm... — gimió España al notar las blancas manos de Francia en sus pezones, estimulándolos.

— Pero yo quiero ahora... No me dejes con las ganas, Toñito...

— Te que dicho miles de veces que no me lla-

De nuevo, el francés interrumpió la frase de el español, aunque esta vez fue con un beso. Le metió la lengua hasta el fondo y Antonio también participó activamente en dicho beso.

El teléfono sonó.

— No hagas caso... Vamos a seguir. — le susurró Francis a Antonio mientras le quitaba los pantalones.

— ¿P-pero y si es mi jefe...? Necesito ir a cogerlo, aah... ¡No toques ahí, mierda se-Aaah!

Francia cerró los ojos, disfrutando plenamente de los excitantes gemidos del español. Acariciaba su miembro con lentitud, haciendo que España se desesperase. Y el teléfono sonó de nuevo, junto con el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Francia no hizo caso a estos ruidos, ya que supuso que serían los hijos de Antonio y se dispuso a penetrarla...

Supusiste mal, Francia.

— Frantsiya... _**¿Qué le estás haciendo a MI SOL?**_

— R-R-R-Rusia... Y-Yo...

— ¡Me estaba metiendo mano descaradamente! — exclamó España, que quería ver algo de sangre.

— ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Tú lo has permitido todo!

— ¡Por qué se cómo eres y si no te dejaba me violarías delante de mis hijos! ¡Y Valencia y Extremadura ya quedaron bastante traumadas!

El sonido de algo rompiéndose hizo que las dos naciones miraran a Rusia. Al notar el aura asesina del ruso, Francia huyó por la ventana. España cómo no notaba nada se quedó mirando a Iván, que se calmó cuando el pervertido francés salió de la habitación. España iba a hablar pero con rudeza, el ruso lo tiró en la cama y se dispuso a hacerle lo que el francés no había podido acabar.

España lo disfrutó sin ninguna interrupción. Ivás después de la sesión de sexo duro estaba de lo más satisfecho.

Y cómo la autora es mala, no contará los hechos.

* * *

><p><strong>— <strong>Noto algo... Cómo si algún demonio estuviera quitándome algo que es mío... — murmuró Arthur mientras tomaba un té. A su lado, Estados Unidos comía una hamburguesa con total devoción, ignorando el cometario por lo bajini de su ex-tutor — Serán imaginaciones mías...

_— Te roban a ese precioso español, amo mío. — _le dijo una pequeña hada a su oído.

Inglaterra frunció el ceño rápidamente y se levantó de la silla, en dirección al teléfono.

— Cómo sea verdad lo que me dijo Alice, mato a alguien. ¡LO MATO!

— ¿Que ocurre, Iggy?

— _¡SHUT UP!_

Cada vez que oía el sonido del teléfono, aún colgado, se desesperaba más. Estaba apunto de coger el primer vuelo a España y ver quién se estaba tirando a SU español. La voz de Antonio le relajó muchísimo, pero no lo demostró.

— ¿Diga...?

— _Spain! Where are you? Shit!_

— ¿En cristiano?

— Que dónde estas, so memo.

— En mi casa. Con Rusia. ¿Sabes que tiene un tatuaje en forma de águila en su cadera, casi llegando al culo? Yo me acabo de enter-

Colgó el teléfono antes de que España acabara su frase. Y lo rompió de la fuerza con que lo hizo.

* * *

><p><strong>— <strong>¿Por qué todos se empeñan en no dejarme acabar mis frases? Me siento incomprendido...

— Yo no lo hago, mi sol... ¿Quieres otra ronda, da?

España lo dudó por un momento. SOLO por un momento.

— ¡Vale!

Y volvieron a hacer lo que a muchas que están leyendo esto quisieran que describiera.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo<strong>

**No tiene lógica pero... mientras haya algo escrito, todo bien.**

**Review...~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Se que esperaban una actualización de la viñeta, lo habra, y entendere si no leen esto, pero creo que no soy la unica que no esta de acuerdo con esta injusta censura en Fanfiction. Vengo a enterarme de esto hace un par de dias, me dicen que van a cerrar todos los fics que esten en el Rating M y bannearan a los autores y eso me parece injusto y ridiculo porque la mayoria de las buenas historias estan en esa clasificación o en el Rating T.**

**Siendo sinceros, me uno a esta causa, hicieron la pagina libre de censura, no pueden empezar ahora.**

**A continuación, está la carta abierta en inglés y luego de ésta, la traducción al español:**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk DiLaurentis

**Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia gráfica.** No sé qué es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. **Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.**

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos más, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sitio por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fics que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son**NUESTRAS** y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk DiLaurentis

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, l**os moderadores de fanfiction pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa**. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores **están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema**(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

RubySaotome

Narutinachan

Shadowhg

Lily Masen de Lioncourt

Istharneko

SaBaKu-No-MeNnY

DarkAmy-chan

DiLaurentis

Nany Kuchiki

HOTARU SATURN BLACK

Mitsury Sorame

Anzhelika Ivanov


End file.
